


Sinnerman

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Blood, Demon Blood, F/M, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Redemption, kind of disregards the order of the chapters in cohf, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: What will happen when Clary has a vision of a rune in Sebastian's last moments? Can she use it to save him, should she even try?Snippet:“Jonathan?” Clary said. He was just getting to his feet and she barely had time to react before he was barreling into her with open arms. She dimly registered that his cheeks were wet and he was kissing her hair.“Thank you, thank you so much, little sister. I feel so… alive. You could have let me die and maybe I should have but you wanted me in your life. Thank you.”





	1. A family once again

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in italic are directly from COHF - Ch 23. Judas Kiss. I do not claim to own the Mortal Instruments nor do I own the characters within. The plot, however, is my intellectual property.

_ “I don’t hate you,” she said finally. “I hate Sebastian. I don’t know you.” _

_ Jonathan’s eyes fluttered closed. “I dreamed of a green place once,” he whispered. “A manor house and a little girl with red hair, and preparations for a wedding. If there are other worlds, then maybe there is one where I was a good brother and a good son.” _

_ Maybe, Clary thought, and ached for that world for a moment, for her mother, and for herself. She was aware of Luke standing by the dais, watching them; aware that there were tears on Luke’s face. Jace, the Lightwoods, and Magnus were standing well back, and Alec had his hand in Isabelle’s. All around them lay the dead bodies of Endarkened warriors. _

_ “I didn’t think you could dream,” said Clary, and she took a deep breath. “Valentine filled your veins with poison, and then he raised you to hate; you never had a choice. But the sword burned away all that. Maybe this is who you really are.” _

_ He took a ragged, impossible breath. “That would be a beautiful lie to believe,” he said, and, incredibly, the ghost of a smile, bitter and sweet, passed over his face. “The fire of Glorious burned away the demon’s blood. All my life it has scorched my veins and cut at my heart like blades, and weighed me down like lead—all my life, and I never knew it. I never knew the difference. I’ve never felt so . . . light,” _

 

Just then, just as Jonathan took what could be his last breath a blinding vision came to Clary. Her head rattled from the inside out with the power of it. A rune with high curving arcs and soft lines blared in her mind and something told her to draw it on her brother. She whipped her stele out just as his last exhale was leaving his lungs. As she completed it Jonathan took a sharp breath and his eyes flew wide. 

 

“Sister what have you done…” Sebastian said as he took a shuddering breath. 

 

The angel, the angel Raziel drifted down on a cloud toward them. “I have been summoned to demon realm by shadowhunters. What misdeeds are afoot here?” 

 

Clary looked up at the angel in wonder. This was the second time she’d seen Raziel and the experience wasn’t lessened the second time around. 

 

“I don’t know what happened! I had a vision and I applied the rune and you  _ came _ . I’m sorry.” Clary wasn’t sure what to say. The pool of flaming blood around Jonathan was widening. 

 

“You summoned me with the rune of redemption, only a being with nearly pure angel blood can use the rune.” 

 

“Can you help my brother? Can you save him?” Clary asked shakily. 

 

“I will say this, he  _ can _ be saved. I’m sure you remember when I brought your Jace back to life well, we could work something out akin to that. But! You must never summon me again. Should you use this rune again or attempt to summon me I will smite you with lightning.” 

 

“It’s a deal,” Clary said, but Jonathan interrupted them. 

 

“What if I don’t wish to be saved! I should die for what I have done!” He said raspily. He had a quantity of blood pouring out of his mouth and his wound was still on fire. 

 

“The decision is in Clarissa’s hands.” The angel said frostily. 

 

Clary looked down at her mother. The mother who had always wished that Jonathan was born with angel blood and not demon blood. She could make her mother’s deepest wish come true and save her brother at the same time. She could get to know him, see if he was as changed as he claimed to be. 

 

“Do it.” She commanded the angel. 

 

The Angel hovered his hand over Jonathan’s chest and a beam of heavenly light shone from his hand Jonathan’s body started to levitate off the ground and he hung in the air there for a moment. It made Jonathan glow gold and slowly, his body stopped burning and the dark mark where Heosphoros had punched through his chest glowed the brightest. Just as soon as it had come it started ebbing away and Jonathan drifted back down to the ground. The fire was completely put out and the red blood that had seeped out of Jonathan’s body was gone. The tear in his shirt mended itself as well. 

 

“I have done as you wish. Jonathan Morgenstern now has the blood of the angels within him, as was always supposed to be the case.” Raziel’s angel wings fluttered and he shot into the sky leaving a trail of golden light. 

 

“Jonathan?” Clary said. He was just getting to his feet and she barely had time to react before he was barreling into her with open arms. She dimly registered that his cheeks were wet and he was kissing her hair. 

 

“Thank you, thank you so much, little sister. I feel so…  _ alive _ . You could have let me die and maybe I should have but you wanted me in your life.  _ Thank you. _ ” 

 

It was a little awkward at first but she could see her mother crying tears of joy and from behind her she dimly noticed Jace coming from behind her to hug both Jonathan and Clary. He probably said what she should have. “I knew there was a good brother inside of you somewhere,” Jace muttered as he squished us into the hug and Clary felt her heart sing. They were really going to do this. Her brother was whole again, he was  _ as he should have been _ and they were going to be a family. 

  
  
  



	2. I want that too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Jonathan turn up the heat.

Clary was restless. She hadn’t been able to sleep a wink since they’d gotten back and she felt like she was catching something. No doubt caused by being out on patrol in the dark and the cold for three days in a row. In the wake of the Endarkened’s destruction, small bands of demons had surfaced and were wreaking havoc on the streets of New York. She had to be awake in 5 hours and it would be nice if she didn’t wake up Jace with all her tossing and turning. She peeled off the covers and tiptoed out of bed. She snuck into the kitchen and in the dark stumbled into someone. She flicked the light on and stared back at her brother. 

 

“You scared me.” She said softly. 

 

“Sorry. I can’t sleep.” Jonathan said shortly. 

 

“Yeah me either,” Clary grumbled. 

 

“I’m having nightmares.” 

 

“What about?” Clary said, as she pulled a canister of tea from the cupboard and poured some water from the tap. 

 

“Just… everything I did before the angel saved me. God, Clary, I’m so sorry.” He had turned to the fridge and was pulling out the milk. 

 

“I know you’re sorry Jonathan. I know the Clave is still deciding what should be done with you but once they’re done we should go somewhere, just Jace, you, and me, like a vacation.” Clary said, as she slid her mug into the microwave and turned it on. 

 

“They might decide to lock me up in the Bone City forever, though,” Jonathan said remorsefully as he took out a packet of powdered hot chocolate and stirred it into his milk. 

 

“I doubt that,” Clary said shortly. She knew her brother had committed horrendous crimes against the Clave but an actual angel was the reason he’d come back. There were people in the Clave that were thirsty for revenge and she couldn’t blame them. 

 

“It’s just going to be hard don’t you think? Proving that I’m not Sebastian anymore and making people like me.” 

 

She took her tea out of the microwave, and located the sugar, she spooned a teaspoon into the tea and stirred thoughtfully. “Who are the top three people you want to make amends to?” 

 

“I don’t know, I want to make everyone forget that I was that person.” 

 

“Well, I don’t think anyone is going to forget what happened Jonathan. But maybe you could start with Maryse? You could write her a letter and explain how sorry you are about Max. Nothing you say is going to make it completely heal but she would be more understanding if she knew you truly felt remorseful. It’s probably best to seek forgiveness not a loss of people’s senses.” 

 

He put his cup in the microwave and looked at her, they were close, so close that Clary could feel the heat coming off Jonathan’s body in waves. She looked up at him, his eyes were so green, like the color of leaves in the spring. He leaned in a little. She was so short he actually had to lean  _ down _ in order to look her in the eyes. 

 

“Do you think I deserve forgiveness?” He questioned. 

 

She flushed. “I don’t think I’m forgiving the same person that committed those terrible crimes. You’re not Sebastian. Like I said,  _ I don’t know you _ . I know you’re a good person, at least from what I’ve seen, in the last few days alone you’ve saved my ass from demons at least five times.” 

 

He smiled down at her where the cruel smirk was just days ago there was a playful smile in its wake. “Actually it was six.” He licked his lips and laughed. “If you want me to teach you a few things we can head to training room tomorrow?” 

 

Clary was looking at him as if she could see through him. He was warm with kindness and she wanted to touch him. His hair was getting longish and his white-blonde hair framed his face. She was sure her hair looked like a rat’s nest. “Yeah, that sounds good.” But she wasn’t looking into his eyes when she said it. She was looking at his lips. They were pink and supple, it looked like he used chapstick regularly. She leaned in closer to him, infinitesimally. He noticed though and she’d been hoping he wouldn’t notice her. 

 

His eyes searched her face, she wondered if he was looking or a trace of doubt. She hoped there wasn’t one because she really wanted him to kiss her. He leaned in and hovered over her lips and she closed the gap. Their lips met and it was a soft kiss, tentative and exploring. She knew she shouldn’t she knew this was wrong on so many levels. Jace would probably slay her if he knew. She pulled back just as used his tongue to swipe the line of her mouth, requesting entrance. She denied him, took her tea and swept past him. 

 

“Clary…” He said as she shot past him, darting into the night. 

 

The next night after Clary had walked out on their makeout session (he didn’t know if it could be called that because they’d kissed for barely a minute) Jonathan was in the library reading from a dusty tome when Jace walked in. 

 

“Have you seen Clary around?” Jace said, settling down in one of the old leather couches.

 

“No, I haven’t.” Jonathan snapped, feeling a little annoyed. He didn’t want to think about Clary right now. He couldn’t explain what had happened the previous night. Maybe Heosphoros hadn’t burned  _ everything _ evil out of him. He had no other way to explain why he’d kissed his sister last night. 

 

“Whoa, take it down a few notches,” Jace said putting his hands up. 

 

“Sorry… I’m just not adjusting to this whole ‘ _ everyone hates me’ _ thing so well.” Jonathan spat. 

 

“Damn, relax. I don’t hate you.” Jace said with confidence. 

 

Jonathan put his book down and closed it. “You don’t?” 

 

“Nah, as soon as Clary summoned the Angel I knew you would be different, better probably. As much as what I hate what you did to Max, I understand that the demon blood had changed you and you’re a different person without it.” Jonathan listened to Jace and got up from his place at the desk he was sitting at and went to sit next to Jace. 

 

“You have no idea how much I regret what I did to Max. God, I wish I could take it back.” Jonathan sighed. 

 

“I know you do, we all do,” Jace said solemnly.  

 

“There are so many things Sebastian did, that  _ I did, _ that seem so awful and offensive to me. It’s hard for me to align the fact that the same person in my body did these horrible things. It just feels like it was ten lifetimes ago.” 

 

Jace took Jonathan’s chin and made it so they were looking each other in the eyes. They were almost matched for height, with Jonathan being just a little taller. “For you, it  _ was _ ten lifetimes ago because you’re not that guy anymore. You’re not the guy who almost raped Clary,” Jonathan felt his heart sink, “And you’re definitely not the guy who killed Max and that’s why Clary and I are trying so hard to get the Clave to allow you to stay for the indefinite future.” The whole time Jace was talking Jonathan’s eyes kept flitting down to his lips. They were a little chapped and looked like he’d been biting them. Jonathan sucked in a breath. 

 

“Jace, I just… I don’t know what to do. It seems so unfair that people would have to live with me. Clary said I should write Maryse a letter and tell her how sorry I am for what happened to Max and I mean, I will, but... what good will it do?” 

 

Jace cupped Jonathan’s cheek and said, “If she knows that you’re sorry it might be easier for her to live with the Clave’s decision.” 

 

“Does that mean they’re not going to throw me in the Bone City for the rest of my life?” Jonathan asked. 

 

“Probably not, not with the testimony Clary and I have given,” Jace said slowly. “It’s a big deal when the Angel blesses you with angel blood,” Jace said, brushing his thumb over Jonathan’s cheek. 

 

“Do you think I deserve it?” Jonathan whispered. 

 

“Yes,” and then Jace leaned in and kissed his adoptive brother. Jonathan didn’t waste time waiting to deepen the kiss, he let his tongue push into Jace’s mouth and they were ravenous for each other. Jonathan’s tongue battled Jace’s and their teeth gnashed at each other. Jonathan pulled Jace into his lap and continued the assault on his brother’s lips. Jace was taking rapid breaths in through his nose but soon it wouldn’t be enough, they would have to separate for air. Their tongues twined once more and they separated, Jonathan leaned back on the couch, drawing in deep lungfuls of air. 

 

Jonathan had the decency to blush. He tangled his fingers in Jace’s curly hair. “I’d ask if we could do more but since we  _ are _ in the middle of the library I’ll be good,” Jonathan said in Jace’s ear. 

 

They burst into laughter and Jace shimmied off Jonathan’s lap and Jonathan let his grip on Jace’s hair go. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Jonathan and Jace’s heads snapped up and they were looking at a teary eyed Clary. She made a rude hand gesture at them both and stormed out. The sounds of her tears filled the Institute. 

 

“Damn it, we’re in trouble,” Jonathan said. 

 

“I’ve gotta go after her.” And Jace took off after her, leaving Jonathan to wonder. 

  
  


Jace tore down the hallway and followed after her. Her sobs were getting louder and louder. Finally, she stopped and he almost ran into her. “I’m sorry!” He burst out. 

 

“No, you don’t u-understand.” She sobbed. 

 

“What don’t I understand?” He said as calmly as he could but his heart was racing in his chest. 

 

“I-I want…” Her head bowed down though and she looked at the ground. Jace couldn’t understand what was going on. Was Clary hiding something from him? 

 

“What do you want baby?” Jace asked his girlfriend. 

 

She looked up at him, “You have to promise not to get mad!” Clary burst out. 

 

“Ok, ok. I won’t get mad.” All of this was making him incredibly nervous. 

 

“I k-kissed Jonathan last night! And I want the three of us to be together, like together, together, not like a family.” Her sobs kept getting louder and Jace slipped his arms around her waist and held her tight to him. 

 

“I want that too baby, I want that too.” 


End file.
